Life On The Bus
by ddh1973
Summary: Sequel to A Different Life. Skye and Grant Ward are assigned to a Mobile Unit with a brought back from the dead, Phil Coulson as their boss. How will they balance their young family with being able to do their jobs?
1. A Lot Can Happen In A Year

Title: Life On The Bus

Author: Debra

Rating: Mature

Summary: Sequel to A Different Life. Skye and Grant Ward are assigned to a Mobile Unit with a brought back from the dead, Phil Coulson as their boss. How will they balance their small family with being able to do their jobs?

Author's Notes: This story will follow the events of the series but Ward will not be Hydra because John Garrett wasn't a part of life in this story as explained my previous story, A Different Life.

Disclaimer: The known characters in this story all belong to Marvel and ABC television.

* * *

><p>The days after Phil Coulson's death and finding out that Tommy was alive had been a hectic one for the Ward family. All of them had to work together to help him get acquainted with the changes that had happened in the close to twenty years since his supposed death, fourteen of which had been spent a captive of a psychopath, posing as a Shield agent.<p>

Tommy had told Grant a story of being abandoned in the woods in Wyoming; the training to knock any weakness out of him and the beatings that came with it. It had taken Steve Rogers and Thor to contain Grant and keep him from going to the Fridge and putting a bullet into John Garrett's brain. That's how furious he was.

Lily had gasped in shock and turned pale as a sheet before passing out into Clint Barton's arms. After she had come to, Lily had told Skye that was exactly what she had seen in her vision of Grant's future if she hadn't of saved him. Grant had been the victim of the beatings and other tortures that hateful man had come up with and with him the conditioning had worked in a way that it seemingly hadn't with Tommy

A year had passed since then and a lot of things had changed for the Ward family, along with the Avengers and Shield agents close to them.

Natasha was now working with Steve Rogers, going on classified missions that only Fury knew about. There was still some questions about what was going on with them because every chance she got Nat was trying to set him up on dates and he kept turning them down.

Clint had spent a lot of time with Lily at his farm before getting back into missions six months earlier. Lily had gone back to the family home but was letting Travis and her mother handle things that she usually did because after Milly's betrayal, the former needed something to take his mind off of his shattered life. The only good thing that had come out of it was his children turning to him more even Grant, who was still reeling from Coulson's death.

Louise had a baby boy that she named Philip Nathaniel after Coulson and her grandfather. Christian divorced Abby and married his high school sweetheart Anna and he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Caleb had been officially adopted by Grant and Skye but still went to see Christian and Anna. He wasn't allowed anywhere around Abby, who had been given what had been allowed in her prenuptial agreement and told to stay away.

Seven months after Coulson had died; Skye gave birth to a daughter, Camilla Grace Ward. She had a headful of dark hair, her daddy's amazing cheekbones but the rest of her was Skye. She was the light of her parent's lives.

* * *

><p>Five months after Camilla was born, Skye cuddled into Grant as he slept beside her, wanting to savor her time with him. He was leaving for a mission in Paris in a few hours and she would have to go back to the van that the members of the Rising Tide thought she was living in.<p>

Given her grandmother's rules about how pictures of the younger generation of the Ward family were not going to be allowed in any way shape or form, the press had stayed away from her, Grant, Louise and now Tommy and the little ones. The only one that had been in the press was Christian for obvious reasons and that had happened only after he had started to build his political career. That had helped a great deal with both her and Grant being Shield agents.

Skye had been undercover for the past month, after her ex Miles had been arrested by the FBI for hacking into their system. So Shield, knowing that she wouldn't want to be away from her husband and children had set them up in a penthouse apartment in Los Angeles, while she pretended to live in a van and speak out against Shield.

"I know you are awake," she heard Grant murmur sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, her head lying on his bare chest.

"Cami will be waking up very soon wanting to be fed so I figured I might as well stay awake," she said softly. "I like the time I can spend with her early in the morning before Ms. Fletcher takes over the rest of the day."

"I know you can't wait until your undercover mission is over so you can be with Cami and Caleb. I'm just glad that there was a level eight agent who has experience as a nanny and can protect our children from anybody that might want to hurt them."

"Especially if any our enemies realize that our son is the biological son of a US Senator and our daughter is not only a witch but also an inhuman."

"I'm glad Aunt Lily ignored Director Fury and actually looked into your past. She and Cal seem to have come to an understanding that he might not have if he would have had to deal with Shield."

"I am glad that after having Cami I could see where Cal was coming from. If somebody ever took Cami and Caleb from me and killed you, I would lose it. There would be hell to pay."

Her mom had found Dr. Cal Zabo, Skye's biological father a few months earlier, against Nick Fury's express wishes. One of her visions of the other timeline had made her decide to do this to prevent any pain that it might otherwise cause. She had never allowed Shield to affect her decisions for her family and she wasn't about to start now.

Cal had come with Lily from China to the penthouse that Skye and Grant were living in and had met his daughter. He had gently explained what had happened and when it got to the part where he told her what had been done to her mother, Skye was in tears clinging to Grant like he was her only lifeline.

Of course, they had allowed him to meet Cami and the man had fallen in love with his granddaughter at first sight. He also seemed to adore Caleb after realizing that despite the fact Skye hadn't given birth to the boy, he was just as much her child as Cami was.

He had also explained to them about the Diviner and had told them that only Skye and one other person he knew could touch it. So it was decided that they would wait for Skye's powers to be activated after she knew more about her past and spent more time with her biological father.

"The same goes for me, Skye. The three of you are my world," Grant said, kissing her gently.

The kiss deepened and he flipped them over until she was lying under him. Her hands went into his thick black hair as he set her body aflame with open mouthed kisses down her throat, hands reaching down to pull her nightgown off of her body. The rest of their clothes soon followed as they kissed and touched every inch of the other's body that they could reach.

When he finally entered her, they moved slowly together, savoring every moan and pleasured filled gasp that left their lips. They had been together so long; they knew what made the other cry out the loudest in ecstasy. As they both reached their climax, their names were called out as they collapsed together on the bed, still connected physically.

When they finally caught their breaths, Skye and Grant's focus was pulled from each other to the sound of their crying daughter through the baby monitor on their night stand. He pulled out of her and got out of the bed, pulling his discarded pair of pajama pants on.

"I will go and bring Cami to you."

She smiled as he left the room, admiring the muscles on her husband's upper body. It wasn't long after that Grant came back into the room, their crying daughter in his arm. Skye felt her heart melt at the tiny tears falling down her cheeks.

"I changed her diaper but she's hungry and wants Mommy."

Skye took Cami from Grant and lowered the bed sheet covering her chest and felt her child latch onto her left nipple. The feeling of her child at her breast never got old and felt a rush of love for the infant in her arms.

"It never gets old watching the two of you like that," he said before sitting beside her and gently kissing her before kissing Cami on her forehead.

They sat quietly watching their child and enjoying each other's presence, not knowing that their lives and the lives of their young family was about to get crazy.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I did okay with the love scene. I am not very good at them and feel self-conscious writing them but I felt that it was needed in this opening chapter of this story; to give Skye and Grant a sweet moment together before they get pulled into the craziness of their life on the Bus.<p> 


	2. A New Assignment

Skye had been pulled from the van in a faked arrest by her handler and his trainee and was sitting on the couch in the living room of her home, waiting for Grant to show up with a surprise. He had been emotional when she had talked to him on the phone and said that she had needed to see this for herself.

She heard the front door opened and gasped in shock at the sight of Phil Coulson walking through the door. The tears threatening to fall from her husband's eyes made her realize that what she was seeing wasn't a dream.

Rushing into the arms of the man she had loved like her father, Skye felt his familiar arms go around her and clung to him desperately.

"You were dead, AC. How did Shield accomplish this?"

"Most of this is classified to level 8 operatives so I can't tell you much but I was given something that brought me back to life," he said gently. "I hear the two of you have somebody that you want me to meet."

Grant had left to get Cami when Caleb came into the room with a petite woman in her fifties with graying dark hair. She gasped in shock at the sight of Coulson standing there

"Uncle Phil!"

Caleb ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. Coulson smiled gently at the boy in his arms.

"It's great to see you buddy. How do you like having a sister?"

"It's okay. She sleeps and cries most of the time but I like it when she smiles and laughs at me, Aunt Skye and Uncle Grant."

Nothing was said as Grant stepped into the room, holding a thirteen pound baby girl with dark curls that looked exactly like her mother except for her hair color, cheekbones and the amber colored eyes that were all her father. She was a beautiful baby with a smile that lit up the room.

"Phil, meet Camilla Grace."

Coulson tearfully took the baby in his arms and smiled at her, already feeling his heart being lost to her.

"She is beautiful. How do the both of you leave her when you are on assignments?"

"It isn't easy but Agent Fletcher has been very helpful with taking care of them."

"Annabelle Fletcher is your nanny?"

"Yes. Director Fury thought we needed someone that had the skills to protect both Caleb and Cami if it was needed."

"Understood," Phil stated. "I now know why Fury is changing the Bus to have bigger living quarters for the four of you with a bunk for Agent Fletcher."

"What is the bus? Grant Douglas, what the hell is going on here?"

"I have been promoted to level seven and have been assigned to Coulson's Mobile Unit. Fury is reassigning you to the same unit and making arrangements for Agent Fletcher and the kids to be with us."

"Grant, Caleb is in school now."

"Agent Fletcher is going to be tutoring him as well."

"Who's on the team?"

"Melinda May will be the pilot and two young scientists named Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons will be working in the lab. They aren't combat ready yet but are two of the best minds at Shield."

"So Fury wants my children on a team where two of its members can't protect them if something happens? Not a chance in hell."

"Skye…"

"Phil, I'm a mother now and those two and their safety are my top priority."

"Skye, I will work with them myself and personally make sure they know how to protect themselves and our children," Grant stated, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Fine but I want to assist you in helping them."

Coulson gently kissed Cami on the forehead before handing her to Grant and hugging both Caleb and Skye one last before turning to leave.

"I will see you both on the Bus tomorrow. We have our first assignment already. They want us to find our newest Superhero."

"I have a video of him. I was there when the building blew up and was getting ready to call it in when my handler arrested me," Skye said, knowing that her overprotective husband was about to flip out.

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"A part of my assignment was to find out anything that the Rising Tide could use against Shield and Project Centipede came up. Fury told me to investigate it some more and call in any information that might help."

"Send me the video and I will get Fitzsimmons started on it right away," Coulson said before the arguing couple could say anything else. "The both of you are to report in the morning to the plane while Agent Fletcher will come with the children a little bit later."

Coulson left the apartment and stopped short at the sight of a dark haired man in a suit walking with Lily Ward towards Skye and Grant's apartment. She stopped short before hugging him tightly.

"Fury called me and told me what happened. It is great to see you alive. I would be prepared for Clint and Natasha to call you, furious for being kept out of the loop on this," Lily stated before motioning to the man with her. "Philip Coulson, this is Dr. Cal Zabo. He is Skye's biological father. Cal, this is a dear friend of our family, Phil Coulson. He has been there for Skye as a father figure. I am stating this now. She is a grown woman and needs the both of you in her life. I don't want you fighting over her or I will get into it with the both of you and given what you know about me, my reaction won't be pretty if my baby is hurt. Grant's reaction will be worse than mine. This is about what is best for Skye, not hurt feelings."

Both men silently acknowledge her words and shake hands, still wary of the other. Coulson watched as Cal and Lily stepped into the apartment, hearing Caleb call out 'grandpa' before the door closed.

Skye and Grant watched as Cal held Cami on his lap and smiled at Caleb as he showed him the new Iron Man action figure he had gotten for his birthday. Lily walked up to them, hugging her daughter before doing the same with her nephew.

"I saw Phil outside and introduced him to Cal. I told the both of them that you need them both in your life and that they weren't to fight over you."

"Mom, did you know that he was still alive?" Skye asked Lily, curious as to how much she knew.

"No, I didn't. This was one of Nicholas' little secrets that piss me off."

"Aunt Lily, you said a bad word!"

Skye, Grant, Cal and Lily all laugh at Caleb's words before the latter walked over to her nephew, picked him and sat down on the couch with him on her lap.

"Yes, I said a word that I shouldn't have and sometimes grownups say things like that when they shouldn't but that doesn't make it right."

"Aunt Skye makes Uncle Grant put a dollar in the swear jar for every bad word he says when he comes home after a mission has gone wrong."

"I guess I better put a dollar in the jar then," Lily said, picking up her purse and taking out her wallet.

Skye walked over with a glass jar in her hand and let her mother put a dollar in the jar before putting it up.

Cami started to cry and Skye took her from her father's arms.

"I need to feed her. I will be back in little bit."

She left the room with Grant right behind her.

"She is still scared to be around me, Lily."

"Cal, she has just found out about you and has to process everything. It will take some time for her to deal with everything she has learned about you and the death of her mother. Have some patience with her and don't tense up everytime she is called Skye by everybody else. She doesn't remember being called Daisy; although that is hell of a lot better than what the nuns called her at St. Agnes."

"Do I even want to know?"

"They called her Mary Sue Poots."

"No wonder she changed her name to Skye."

"That's why when I adopted her; we changed her name to Mary Skye instead."

"How do I do this, Lily? Every time I think about Shield taking my baby from me and changing her name, I get angry and I know if I do what I want to, I will lose my daughter."

"That is why you can't retaliate even against the man who killed your wife because you will lose Skye and your granddaughter."

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will deal with meeting Fitzsimmons and getting into finding Mike Petersen. I have had to do a lot thinking of how they would make room for an infant and a five year old on the Bus and how their presence changes things for the events of season 1. I have also been working on a new story that I haven't posted yet but have written six chapters in a week. I am just waiting for the right time to post it.<p> 


End file.
